


What would you guys Like?

by Rya18260



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rya18260/pseuds/Rya18260
Summary: Just some house keeping- I am a very horrible updater x,x.





	What would you guys Like?

This is just out of curiosity- I have retouched a few of my stories already. However, I was leaving this open to hear suggestions/ requests on what to retouch or attempt to update next ^,^


End file.
